Conventionally, there is a game system where a competition game is performed between terminals via a network. For example, the conventional game system includes a plurality of client apparatuses and a server, and the server provides a competition game for the plurality of client apparatuses.
However, there is room for improvement in enlivening a game between users in a competition game performed via a network.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a game system for performing a competition game where a game can be enlivened between users.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment employs the following configurations.
A game system according to an example of the exemplary embodiment is a game system for performing a first competition game among a plurality of users by using a plurality of information processing apparatuses corresponding to the plurality of users and a server. Each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses executes a predetermined game. The game system executes a storing process and a point giving process. In the storing process, the game system stores, in a storage section, identification information corresponding to one of the plurality of users in association with at least one of pieces of identification information corresponding to another one of the plurality of users different from the one of the plurality of users. In the point giving process, based on a result of the predetermined game executed by the information processing apparatus, the game system gives points according to the number of the pieces of identification information corresponding to other users among the plurality of users stored in association with identification information corresponding to the user of the information processing apparatus. The server executes an acquisition process and a winning/losing determination process. In the acquisition process, the server acquires points given based on the result of the predetermined game executed in each of the plurality of information processing apparatuses. In the winning/losing determination process, at a predetermined timing, the server makes a winning/losing determination in the first competition game based on the points acquired in the acquisition process.
Based on the above, a predetermined game can be performed in a plurality of information processing apparatuses, and based on the result of each predetermined game, a competition game can be performed among a plurality of users. Points are given based on the result of the predetermined game performed in each information processing apparatus. These points are given based on the number of pieces of identification information corresponding to other users (e.g., the number of friends) stored in association with identification information corresponding to a user of the information processing apparatus. Thus, it is possible to provide a user with a motivation to register identification information of another user.
Further, the information processing apparatus may repeatedly execute the predetermined game. In the point giving process, the game system may give the points based on the result of the predetermined game every time the predetermined game is executed by the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, the information processing apparatus repeatedly performs the predetermined game, whereby it is possible to repeatedly give points. Based on the repeatedly given points, a winning/losing determination in a first competition game is made. Thus, it is possible to cause each user to repeatedly execute the predetermined game in an information processing apparatus of the user.
Further, in the point giving process, the larger the number of the pieces of identification information corresponding the other users, the more points the game system gives.
Based on the above, the larger the number of pieces of stored identification information corresponding to other users, the more points are given. Thus, it is possible to provide a user with a motivation to register more identification information corresponding to other users.
Further, the information processing apparatus may perform as the predetermined game a second competition game based on an operation performed in the information processing apparatus. In the point giving process, the game system may give the points based on a winning/losing result in the second competition game. In the winning/losing determination process, the server may make the winning/losing determination in the first competition game based on the points.
Based on the above, each information processing apparatus performs a second competition game, and points are given based on the result of the second competition game. Then, based on the points given in accordance with the result of the second competition game, a winning/losing determination in a first competition game is made. Consequently, each user can enjoy the second competition game in an information processing apparatus of the user themselves and also participate in the first competition game. Thus, it is possible to enhance the interest of a game.
Further, the game system may execute a group registration process for registering each of the plurality of users in any of a plurality of groups. The server may execute a first tallying process for, with respect to each group, tallying points acquired in the acquisition process. In the winning/losing determination process, based on the points tallied with respect to each group in the first tallying process, the server may make a winning/losing determination between the groups as the winning/losing determination in the first competition game.
Based on the above, each user can belong to a group, and a competition game between groups can be performed. Then, the user can cooperate with another user to perform a game.
Further, the server may execute a second tallying process for, with respect to each user, tallying points given based on the result of the predetermined game.
Based on the above, points can be tallied with respect to each user performing the predetermined game. For example, it is possible to present the tallying result to each user. For example, the current ranking of each user is presented to the user, whereby it is possible to give each user a motivation to perform a game.
Further, the server may execute a user evaluation process for evaluating each user based on a result of tallying the points with respect to each user in the second tallying process.
Based on the above, for example, as the evaluation of each user, it is possible to present the current ranking of the user. Thus, it is possible to give each user a motivation to perform a game.
Further, in the predetermined game, the information processing apparatus may make an identification information storing request to store the identification information corresponding to another user in association with the identification information corresponding to the user of the information processing apparatus. In the storing process, based on the identification information storing request, the game system may store the identification information corresponding to another user in association with the identification information.
Based on the above, in the predetermined game, points can be given in accordance with the number of pieces of identification information corresponding to other users, and a request to store identification information corresponding to another user in the predetermined game can be made. Thus, it is possible to cause a user to positively execute the predetermined game to increase the number of pieces of identification information corresponding to other users.
Further, the information processing apparatus may perform the predetermined game using a character of the user of another one of the information processing apparatuses and make the identification information storing request to store the identification information corresponding to the user of the character used in the predetermined game in association with the identification information.
Based on the above, a character of another user can be used in the predetermined game, and identification information corresponding to the user of the character can be stored. For example, when a game is performed using a character of another user in the predetermined game, it is possible to make a friend application for another user. Thus, it is possible to increase friends through the predetermined game.
Further, the information processing apparatus may make the identification information storing request to store the identification information corresponding to another user in association with the identification information when the identification information corresponding to another user is not stored in association with the identification information in the storage section.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform the predetermined game using a character of another user of which identification information is not stored (e.g., another user not registered as a friend). Thus, it is possible to store identification information of another user through the predetermined game.
Further, the game system may execute: a group registration process for registering each of the plurality of users in any of a plurality of groups; and a selection process for selecting a predetermined number of characters of other users from the same group as a group in which the user is registered. In the selection process, the game system may select a first character of a first user corresponding to first identification information stored in association with the identification information in the storage section and a second character of a second user corresponding to second identification information not stored in association with the identification information in the storage section. The information processing apparatus may perform the predetermined game using at least the first character and the second character selected in the selection process.
Based on the above, it is possible to register a plurality of users in a group and perform a competition game between groups. The predetermined game is performed using a first character of another user of which identification information is stored and a second character of another user of which identification information is not stored among other users registered in the same group. Thus, a user can obtain the enjoyment of performing the predetermined game with another user of which identification information is stored. Further, in the predetermined game, a character of another user of which identification information is not stored is also used. Thus, it is possible to give the user an expectation that the user can store new identification information corresponding to another user by performing the predetermined game.
Further, the game system: in the storing process, may store the plurality of pieces of identification information corresponding to other users in association with the identification information; and in the selection process, may select as the first character a character of another one of the plurality of users that is advantageous in the predetermined game from among characters of other users corresponding to the plurality of pieces of identification information corresponding to other users.
Based on the above, the storage of more identification information corresponding to other users is advantageous in the predetermined game. Thus, it is possible to provide a user with a motivation to store a large number of pieces of identification information corresponding to other users.
Further, in the winning/losing determination process, the server may make the winning/losing determination in the first competition game at a timing when a predetermined time elapses, or at a timing when the predetermined game is performed a predetermined number of times.
Based on the above, it is possible to cause a user to perform the predetermined game for a certain period, and cause a large number of users to participate in a first competition game.
Further, in the point giving process, the game system may be able to give the points using a predetermined item, and may give more of the points in a case where the predetermined item is used than in a case where the predetermined item is not used.
Based on the above, a user can increase points using a predetermined item.
Further, the game system may further execute an item setting process for allowing the user to set the number of predetermined items to be used. In the point giving process, the game system may give the points in accordance with the number of predetermined items to be used set by the user.
Based on the above, it is possible to cause the user to select the number of items to be used, and cause the user to select the balance between the number of items to be used and points obtained in accordance with the number of items to be used. This increases the level of strategy in a game, and it is possible to enhance the interest of the game.
Further, in the point giving process, the larger the number of predetermined items to be used, the more of the points the game system gives.
Based on the above, the more items the user uses, the more points the user can obtain.
Further, the predetermined item may be an item acquired by the user charging.
Based on the above, the user can acquire a predetermined item by charging.
Further, the information processing apparatus may vary a representation form in the predetermined game in accordance with the number of the pieces of identification information corresponding to the other users.
Based on the above, it is possible to provide a representation form in the predetermined game in accordance with the number of pieces of identification information corresponding to other users and provide a user with a motivation to increase the number of pieces of identification information corresponding to other users.
Further, the information processing apparatus may perform representation in the predetermined game using a character of a user corresponding to the identification information corresponding to the other users.
Based on the above, representation is performed in the predetermined game using a character of a user corresponding to identification information corresponding to another user. Thus, it is possible to provide a user with a motivation to register identification information corresponding to another user.
Further, in the identification information storing process, the game system may store the identification information corresponding to another user in association with the identification information in accordance with an operation of at least either one of the user corresponding to the identification information and another user corresponding to the identification information corresponding to another user.
Based on the above, it is possible to store identification information corresponding to another user in accordance with operations of both users or an operation of one user.
Further, in the storing process, the game system may store the identification information corresponding to another user in association with the identification information in accordance with operations of the user corresponding to the identification information and another user corresponding to the identification information corresponding to another user.
Based on the above, it is possible to store identification information corresponding to another user in accordance with operations of both users. For example, both users can establish a friend relationship with each other by recognizing each other.
Further, another example of the exemplary embodiment may be a game control method performed by a game system. Further, yet another example of the exemplary embodiment may be a server for executing each process of the game system, or a program executed by the server. For example, the server may execute the storing process, the acquisition process, and the winning/losing determination process.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to give points in accordance with the number of pieces of identification information corresponding to other users and enhance the interest of a competition game.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.